


Unending

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Noctis puts on the Ring. He can feel the presence of everyone who's worn it before him. Including Ignis.Ignoct Week Day Two: Noctis learns what happened in Altissia





	Unending

He puts the ring on in Zegnautus, and the weirdest feeling crashes over him. He can feel the presence of every person who’s worn the ring, ever, from ancestors old to his _father_ , to– to Nyx Ulric and then, most recently–

“Ignis,” he gasps, on hands and knees and clutching at his wrist. He can see it clear as day, hear the words as if he had been aware in Altissia. _“If a Glaive can harness its power, so… can…_ **_I!_** _”_ Incorporeal flames licking along his face, his _eyes–_ Noctis realizes just how Ignis had gone blind, and he feels _sick_ , so _sick_ , simultaneously sick and full to bursting with pride for the man who had loved him so much to give it all up to save him–

It’s something they’ll have to talk about. He can’t ignore it once he knows, but he tells himself that it can wait until after they retrieve the Crystal, when the daemons are vanquished and they can have a moment of rest. A moment they can have for themselves, where Noctis can lavish him in all the praise and halfhearted admonishments he deserves. Soon, he tells himself, soon.

In the meantime, Noct wears the ring and wears it with more pride than he thought he ever could. Even if the insecurity crawls across his skin and the weight of it all threatens to break him before he can even reach his goal, he has to. The others did. He has to fight for them in some way. He has to honor their sacrifices. It hurts like hell. But nowhere near where he expects it must have hurt everyone else, how much it must have hurt Ignis.

He can’t quite keep his silence, however.

“What’s wrong?”

Noctis shakes his head, and then speaks when he remembers Ignis can’t see it. “Nothing.” It’s cold in the Keep, and their temporary lodgings found in a moment’s rest at the dormitories there offer little comfort. His hands brush Ignis’s chest, hesitantly frame his neck, his face. He’s warm, stalwart and unyielding.

And he presses a tiny bit into Noctis’s embrace, inquiring again. “Something’s wrong.”

“No,” Noct repeats, and leans forward to rest his forehead against Ignis’s.

Hands slide up against the small of his back, gentle against the scars that still reside there. “You know you can talk to me, Noct.”

“D’you know _you_ can talk to _me_?” he asks, before he can stop himself. He feels Ignis’s head incline in question and closes his eyes. This isn’t a conversation they need to have now. Ignis has kept it a secret this long. Noct can surely wait until they’re somewhere safer, somewhere more comfortable. He will. “Sorry, forget it.”

His fingers brush lightly against that scar, the horrible one over his eye that the old kings had _burned_ into his skin. He thinks he must imagine Ignis stiffen beneath his touch, because it’s there and gone, but Noct leans in to kiss the scar nonetheless. Slow and careful, even though Ignis has assured him that it doesn’t hurt any longer, and says nothing. It can wait a little while longer.

“… very well,” Ignis murmurs, at length. Noctis must also imagine that his voice sounds subdued.

He is allowed to kiss along Ignis’s scars for a long moment, and then another, and then Ignis gently takes his face in his hands and kisses him for himself. All love and devotion and unending _loyalty_ so strong Noctis has to stifle a sob against his lips.

 _I’m sorry,_ he wants to say.

 _Thank you,_ he wants to say.

He can say neither, not yet. He lets himself fold into Ignis’s embrace instead, and promises he will repay everything Ignis has done for him. One day. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes day two and we're still riding the angst train 
> 
> what have I done


End file.
